Memory Beta:Pages for deletion/Template:WikipediaCopy
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *To vote simly add "Delete", "Keep", "Neutral". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an admin will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale This page is institutionalizing a practice of copying text wholesale from Wikipedia. Several other archivists have made a point of confronting me and stating that copies from other wikis are "plagiarism". While this is technically not the case (Wikipedia text is reusable under our GNU license), there is still a concern voiced by some here (User:8of5) that this is "unoriginal" and "inappropriate". -- Captain M.K.B. 18:16, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Votes *''Delete'' -- Captain M.K.B. 18:17, 20 February 2007 (UTC) *''Keep, until policy change -- 19:07, 20 February 2007 (UTC) *Delete'' -- 17:19, 27 March 2007 (UTC) *''Keep, possibly with modification suggested below --Chops 07:49, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Discussion Summaries have been an exception to the rule, unless/until that changes it is very important we keep this so we can identify what is copied. -- 8of5 19:07, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :I suggest that we follow the rule rather than finding exceptions to it. Why bother having rules if we are picking and choosing when to follow them? It sets a bad example for new users that want to write their own fan fiction and copy from other sites -- Captain M.K.B. 16:22, 27 March 2007 (UTC) ::I see your point about guidelines possibly being confusing. I would suggest modifying the template to read "This ''episode summary uses content from the English Wikipedia." Also, perhaps it should be placed at the head of the summary, rather than the foot of the article. With this usage, one might use a sidebar style like this mock-up I've created. ::While an original summary may be preferable, pages for episodes are not really our focus. They are a part of this wiki because the licensed works must reference the canon. Rather than spend time creating summaries that can be found on any number of sites, shouldn't we be focusing on the sources that are not well-covered elsewhere?--Chops 07:49, 31 July 2007 (UTC) ::Another possibility would be to explicitly limit what length a copied summary could be. For example, say the MB summary simply read: :::"The new starship ''Enterprise begins its maiden voyage by uncovering the mysteries of an advanced space station. But their mission is threatened by an omnipotent being named Q."'' Wikipedia's List of Star Trek: The Next Generation episodes ::accompanied by a template modified to read "This succinct episode summary uses content from the English Wikipedia." This quickly takes care of an otherwise empty "summary" section while being so short as to invite expansion. It also specifically identifies "succinct episode summaries" as the exception to the rule.--Chops 08:56, 31 July 2007 (UTC) :::I think that's an excellent idea, it gives us summaries, which if anyone cares to we can replace with our own written longer ones at a time of our pleasing, and limits the amount of copied data to a sentence or two per case. --8of5 21:20, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Admin resolution The page was replaced by the "mock-up" page suggested by Chops above. --Jdvelasc 04:14, 26 April 2008 (UTC)